narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kohana
Kohana (小花, Kohana) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Kumogakure and the jinchūriki of Matatabi, the Two-Tails. Background Kohana grew up as a lonely child along the streets. She always admires Tsunade, even though she is from the other village. While sleeping in her small house, a group of rogues came and stole the town people's money. When the rogues infiltrated Kohana's house, the Tailed Beast inside her awakened and rampaged through the town. After the rogues has been arrested and Kohana calmed down, the villagers sent her to a distant place. She wandered and found Kumogakure, where she found her "home". Personality Kohana is a cheerful, peppy person. She gained confidence in herself through hard work, making her a proud, wise, and courageous kunoichi. She was also decisive and thoughtful for others. She can also control Matatabi at her own will without hurting others during her childhood, because of the past events that strengthen her will and personality. She also has a love for cats, mostly Matatabi. This caused her to don a cat-like appearance and meowing at certain times. Appearance In Part I, Kohana is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Kohana is also noted for her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose, and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings with only one button closed. Kohana also wears a pink blouse, a light-pink skirt, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings. In Part II, Kohana has arranged her hair in a messy way, losing the ponytails though still keeping her hair stylized like cat ears. She bears a cat-like appearance wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a hooded cape, long striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire revealing her bikini top uncovered. She also has a tail attached to her shorts. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kohana possess power at Fire Release, specifically controlling the "blue flame". The flame is inextinguishable and can burn with ease. She possess this kind of power since her Tailed Beast is somewhat made of the same material. Taijutsu Kohana can envelop her limbs with blue flame and strike the opponent with it. Coupled with her natural taijutsu skills, she is a ninja to be honored. Jinchūriki Transformations Kohana has the ability to transform fully into the Two-Tails, giving her an upgrade in her abilities, such as strength and the ability to breathe fire. The way she transformed was very similar to Naruto's, being slowly covered in a dense, blue, fiery chakra that took the form of the Two-Tails. While Kohana doesn't have control over the Two-Tails, she has complete control over the transformation and how much of its chakra that she would use. Stats Trivia *The name, Kohana, means "little flower". *According to the databook(s): **Her hobby is reading books and novels. **Her favourite foods are Asian food. **Kohana has completed 67 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 21 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 4 S-rank. **Kohana's favourite phrase is "After the rain, earth hardens" (雨降って地固まる Ame Futte Chi Katamaru). This might be a reference to her past. Quotes *(Catchphrase) "Meow!"